


Ghost

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set between the end of 'In The Blink Of An Eye' and 'Limbo' - Tommy's POV
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Kudos: 18





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _My muse hates me. Can't give me a decent NaNo plot, but every time I close my eyes to go to sleep she fills my brain with ILM plots!_

I close my eyes; she is there. 

The dip of the bed.

Her hand cool on my fevered brow.

Her voice; soft. 

Her presence; soothing.

I want to reach out.

To touch.

To hold.

I don’t.

If I open my eyes, she will be gone.

If I roll over, she will not be there.

An empty space.

She is a ghost.

A manifestation of my deepest desire.

A creation of my alcoholic haze.

I cannot let her comfort me.

She is my best friend.

She is my moral compass.

I am cursed.

I am toxic.

I will destroy her too.


End file.
